1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a technique for flashing incandescent and fluorescent lamps, either together or independently in response to audio signals such as speech or music, to present a pleasing visual display of what one hears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques are used for flashing different types of lamps in response to audio signals such as speech or music. Success has been obtained with incandescent lamps to a degree, but a more pleasing effect has been reached with the addition of fluorescent, taking into account the size of the apparatus used to flash the lamps. A prior problem has been a lag in light response to different instruments played. The object of the Invention is to provide a constant level of light output with low levels of audio volume input. To provide fast light response to different instruments played. The Invention will provide relatively inexpensive components.